


A free man

by Lastsimphony



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Now Andy and Red are free.But they are going to discover that beeing ´´free´´ is much more that only not living surrounded by iron bars.





	1. Chapter 1

Now they were free.  
Now they had left the concrete and metal walls at last. For once in 20 and 40 years, they could be called free men. Or at least in part.  
Andy Dufresne was a fugitive from justice and a legend. And Red, well, was one of the many violators of his probation in the United States. But still ... Well, still ... They were free Or wasn't it?  
Be free. It was the reason why Andy Dufresne made a tunnel with a pickaxe, and as in the middle of the night, with the help of two meters of rope and a worn pickaxe he could make his way through the pipes of the prison. That was why with the help of a rock, he broke them until the shit spurted out. And that was why he crawled 500 meters towards the exit. So the next morning, when they used blodhounds to look for their face. So that when they wanted to find it, the smell of liters of shit, blood, urine, semen and sweat, was confused with their own.  
He had done it for freedom.  
And Red, well. Violating your probation by crossing overseas was nothing compared to the legend of Dufresne, but still ... In the end the result was the same: Both were free.

But on dark nights, when at 9:00 PM they turned off the lights in their room, closing the thick curtains so that the light didn't seep into the small-But comfortable-room. Giving a memory of those nights in the cells. They had spent so much time accustomed to the monotonous routine of the prison, that it was no longer easy to go back to sleep normally. They felt ... Strangers.  
More than that.  
Although they had left Shawshank Prison several years ago, the flashbacks were still happening. Memories of the past were still too tangible yet. However painful they were.

The thick drops of hot water fell on his naked body, washing it completely. For Andy Dufresne, bathing was still an act of transmutation rather than personal hygiene. It was the only time, in which three times a week, he could forget everything. But above all, he could forget Bogs and the sisters.  
He thought it would never happen to him. He firmly believed that he could do them fronts. He believed he could hit them both when they were blind because of the insecticide that would throw him in the eyes, leaving them blind. But if that were so. Then he wouldn't have Bogs holding him by the hands, submitting him.  
Then he wouldn't have the sisters undressing him violently while they covered his mouth with his hands. But even if they had let him speak, even if he could have shouted with all his might, no one would listen. Yes, they would hear the screams of desperate help. But none would listen enough to help him. After all, everyone knew what often happened in the cleaning room.  
´´Sometimes we cant do anything. Sometimes we can only letting them be´´  
It was part of the natural course of things. It was part of the immovable routine of the prison.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Dufresne is confronted by his worst enemy: Himself.

He shouted.

He shouted as loud as he could. Fortondly he was no longer in Shawshank prisión, he was now in his own home, located right next to the warm costs of Zihuatanejo. He was no longer in a crowd in the comunitary showes. He was in his own home, he repeated, in a afternoon of a infernal Summer. But, as Brooks sayd. There were ocasions that he hardly remember where he was. Quickly he got out of the bathroom, covering his naked body with a towell. Incontering himself on his own bedroom. He brighted a sight of relief while he looked through the window. He must thank god thar Red was on the Hotel a few meters of the house, playing chess with the visitors. Because if Red will be in home at the moment he shouted, he will not expect one second for throwing down the door if that was neccesary for coming to his rescue. 

Those moments were, when Andy Dufresne feel vulnerable. And only, when he was like this, all alone, he could alow himself to express his feelings. 

It was like this, when in that Summer afterrnon, he cried. 


	3. In the beach of Zihuatanejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is only in the night, when they are apond Zihuatanejo beach, when Andy Dufresne and Red Ellioth they can be completly free.

The water formed bright and deep blue. Andy let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his body into the white sand. He took a cigar (which some visitors from Cuba had given him as a gift for his great service) and placed it in his mouth, taking a great drag in satisfaction. Beside him, as if he were a ghost, Red appeared, sitting beside him. "It's a beautiful night, Andy," Red commented with a look at the bright sky. Andy responded with a nod, silently. As it happened many times in the prison yard while they waited for the sun to set. “Is something wrong?” Before Andy gave him an answer, he knew what answer he would have. I always knew it. "It's just memories, Red, that's all." Red then did something, which he did for the first time when they were alone at the Brooks library: He took it by the hand. His fingers entwined with each other for a few moments, before they looked at each other with a smile. It was in those moments where they could be completely free. In a place without memories.

The kiss that formed later, only confirmed that theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the end of this fanfiction. I hope that you adored as much as i did writing it.   
Have a good day and a brillant future!

**Author's Note:**

> I adored Shaeshank Redemption at the first moment i saw it. And the relationship of care and love and friendship between Andy and Red was so strong that i couldent help to write this fanfiction.  
Enjoy it and i hope to see you in the future...Or in the past!


End file.
